Sparing With A Kiss
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase/S3 Chase spars with S3 at the acadamy and things happen that werent expected. (I havnt wayched any episodes with the acadamy yet so it might be difrent than in the show)


Hi I was watching Lab rats and I thought these two would make a cute couple. This is a one chapter one shot. I havent watched the newest episodes. I only saw the one where the Presedent wants to take them awa. So I havnt actually seen what goes on at the acadamy. Because of this i apoligise for any mostakes.

* * *

It's been three months since the Bionic academy was created. It was difficult in the beginning. They weren't the best teachers but finally things were running smoothly. Or at least they would be till Chase's tutoring session.

"Hey Chase" S3 called as he entered the training room. He was dressed in the same outfit he'd been wearing when he was in Krane's army.

"Why are you wearing that?" Chase asked, gesturing his head to the clothes. S3 blushed.

"I feel more comfortable in them" he said. "It makes me feel safer. It's weird I know." He twiddled his fingers behind his back avoiding his teacher's eyes.

"No. I understand" Chase said. He really did. HE always felt safer in his mission suit. It was weird because he's in danger when he's wearing it but it still feels safe. It links him to his brother and sister. It makes him feel like part of something more. "Today we'll be sparing" Chase said. "You know how to use your electrofork so it's time to put it to the test.

The thing Chase liked about the school was that he was learning as much as his students. S3 was one of the best examples. He was more advanced than the others. He had a better hold on his powers. Even though his voice made him sound young he was in just as much control as Chase.

"Ok" S3 said in his high voice. They stepped into position and drew their weapons. Davenport had designed this room to protect them when attacked. When they entered the room an invisible barrier attached itself to all their skin. It couldn't be seen or felt. You wouldn't even know it was there unless you knew about it. This special feature allowed sparring to be more real. There was no fear in harming your opponent so you needn't hold back. The one drawback was they still felt the pain. If they were electrocuted they felt the shock.

Chase made the first move, lunging at is opponent. His bo staff his the side of the fork and S3 countered by spinning and attempting to land a shot. Chase jumped out of the way spinning his bo. They moved in close, inches apart. The weapons smashed against each other as they spun around the floor. It was like a dance. They moved in harmony, preparing for the next move, knowing what their opponent would do. The fight became faster. Chase flipped over S3's head and slashed his bo at the other boy's feet. It worked but only for a second. S3 fell to his knees but rolled out of the way of the blue staff. He rolled onto his legs and sidestepped another attack. They separated, circling the floor.

"You're doing good" Chase said breathing heavily. "You've learned a lot."

"It's all thanks to you" S3 replied. Chase didn't know how he could have been afraid of someone with such a girly voice. It made him smirk. Again he lunged but was caught off guard when his opponent didn't move. To his surprise S3 advanced into the attack, catching the bow between the fork. He twisted causing the co to fly away, vanishing in the air.

S3 jumped at Chase, making him move fast. He needed to keep Chase occupied so he couldn't bring his bo back. He only needed a few more seconds. Chase's breathed rapidly as he swerved around each attack. The boy was ruthless not letting any opportunity in. Chase shouted as S3 side kicked him to the ground. The moment his back hit the floor S3 was sitting on his chest, the side of the red fork to his neck.

"I win" he chuckled, giving Chase a big smile.

"Wow" Chase shook his head. "Good job on that kick. I wasn't expecting that." Chase was expecting another smile. The boy was always smiling. But instead his lips formed a hard line. Chase raised an eyebrow trying not to compare himself to Marcus.

"Chase" S3 whispered, vanishing his bo and bending closer.

"What?" Chase tried to say.

"Sorry" S3 whispered before moving all the way down to kiss Chase. Their lips touched and sparks flew. But not just the metaphorical kinds. Red and blue electric sparks erupted from their skin. Normally Chase would be worried about this but he was too distracted by the lips moving against his own. Chase had kissed girls before and once when he was a kid, Adam. But S3's lips were the softest lips he'd ever felt. They moved so gently against his own, lightly but not in a hesitant way. It was like the kiss was asking permission, giving Chase the opportunity to pull away.

If he wanted to Chase could push this boy halfway across the room but he didn't even consider that. He didn't consider anything. For the first time he wasn't thinking. Even when he kissed girls his mind was always whirling but this time there was nothing but those lips on his own.

S3 stood up too soon for his liking. When Chase opened his eyes he saw a small blush on the younger bionic's face. Once again he was avoiding eye contact.

"You kissed me" Chase said dumbly.

"Yea" S3 said softly.

"Why?" Chase asked. His brain still seemed to be mush.

"Because I like you" He said lightly.

"Can you do it again?" Chase asked. S3's eyes shot to Chase's face.

"Really" He asked, his voice rising an octave. Chase nodded. S3 looked worried as he approached Chase. His hands were shaking and his eyes glossed over. Chase didn't really care though. All he wanted was another kiss.

So when the soft lips touched his own Chase deepened the kiss. He took controlled, biting S3's soft bottom lip. He gasped allowing Chase entrance to his mouth. Their tongues touched causing sparks to fly again. A shiver crept up Chase's spine. The kiss was still soft but this time felt much more. It wasn't a tiny kiss like last time. It was a full on make out. This was a first for both of them.

When they finally separated, Chase held S3's gaze. "You like me?" Chase asked. S3 nodded. The boy didn't trust himself to speak. If he opened his mouth the only thing that would come out was wordless gibberish. Chase smiled. "I think I like you too."

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading. **Please review** and again I'm sorry for any plot mistakes. I'll be watching the new episodes soon. I wasnt even suposed to watch any of the new episodes untill I finished the part obaut Krane's army in my other Lab Rats fic Forbidden love. Again **Please Review**


End file.
